prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Trolling
Trolling and You So you want to troll the Runescape Official Forums, congrats. You are about to join a select few if you can pull it off properly. Be assured, this is an extremely target-rich environment, as many people have not caught on to the possibility of trolling here, and have faith that their dear leader J-mods can detect and eliminate any trolling. Always remember, you must retain your composure at all times, you cannot show any weakness. You will now learn all the techniques you will ever need for highly effective trolling, and truly epic lulz. Types of Trolling 'The Idiot:' One of the least effective means of trolling, although it can still be used against the unwary. Basically, go on a thread and yell at the OP and anyone who supports them. The less obvious your reasoning the better. Your goal is maximum chaos and disruption, and to hopefully derail the thread. 'The Classic:' The classic troll is to make some really outlandish statement/suggestion, then if necessary, back it up as though you actually believe it. Your goal here is to force your victims to do as much work as possible in an attempt to disprove/discredit you. The Classic is a more proactive version of the Devil's Advocate, where rather than disrupting a thread via sheer awkwardness, you promote an awkward view and get people's backs up. Example: Dragon Longsword should require completion of Eating Poop to weild. 'The Devil's Advocate:' A skilled DA can bring any thread to a screeching halt and can cause legendary chaos wherever he roams. The trick is this: you don't actually have to believe the things you are saying. Devil's Advocate is a troll who thinks himself to be smarter than others in a forum and takes the opposing position just to see how others react, but mostly he is just a loser .It ussually ends with the troll either being PWND to which he says that he had been playing all along or being ignored to which he proudly refutes himself, to teach others how it should have been done. Sometimes mistaken for Jagex Apologists This method, if perfected, can be extremely annoying, but not quite as annoying as: 'The Nitpicker:' Your goal in this method is to systematically pick apart the OP's argument using things that are as unrelated to the argument as possible. You are looking for anything that could be warped into a tiny logical fallacy, and your goal is to twist the argument as far away from the point of the thread as possible. Make the argument about the meanings of words, exploit poorly constructed sentences, and slippery slope arguments are especially good. Make the OP do as much work as possible to steer the thread back to his point, but never let him succeed. 'Trolls Trolling Trolls:' This technique can also be quite lulz-worthy. You must first spot a competing troll, usually using one of the above methods. They must create a world with a specific set of rules to maintain the troll, lest their cover be blown. Your task is to determine exactly what these rules are, enter the troll's world, and use them against him. If they nitpick, nitpick right back at them. To be truly effective at this particular method generally requires the troll to be a master of wordplay, unless your opponent isn't particularly bright. Endgame Although the best trolls are the ones you do not have to stick around for (make one statement and watch the chaos erupt), sustained trolling is sometimes necessary. Your long term goal is to keep going until you expose a weakness. If your opponent reacts more strongly than necessary to a statement you have made, congratulations, you have found that weakness. Now, you must press the attack, focusing on that point as much as possible. Since you now know that they can get their feelings hurt and have brought emotion to the debate, you can exploit that too. You must exasperate your opponent to the point that they either fly into a blind rage, or give up and leave. At this point, trolling accomplished. The creator of this article spent a considerable length of time in the Rants forum winding up idiots. Therefore this is PROFESHUNAL ARTYKUL. Category:Forums Category:Runescape Community